


A hibernation like death

by DabbleInDrabble



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: M/M, Undead Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbleInDrabble/pseuds/DabbleInDrabble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about after the movie. Pitch has difficulty dealing with the nightmares. In this AU Jack comes back to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hibernation like death

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Drabble, but I'm happy with it. I might touch it up later.
> 
> I don't own Rise of the Guardians.

Jack and pitch run into each other, and when jack finds pitch being attacked by his nightmares he helps pitch regain control of them. Pitch is defensive and angry and wonders why Jack would help him. Jack says he would have helped sooner, but he thought that pitch would have had them under control.

Pitch- well I don't want your help! 

Jack- no, but you need it. As long as you need me, I'll stick around.

So Jack forces his way into the lair and through the fall and winter he helps pitch, and even though pitch wishes he would leave, he's glad that he has help. The longer jack is around the more attached pitch gets. But Pitch doesn't want to like jack, and after awhile he has more than enough horses to protect himself so he forces jack to leave. 

He says doesn't want or need jack anymore, and that jack is a pest. Jack who had developed feelings for pitch has his heart broken. He wasn't going to leave, but winter is almost over now and he's weak, so he has to find a place to hibernate. Teary eyed he leaves. Pitch feels awful, and angry that he actually cares.

Jack on his way out, is attacked by spring and summer spirits. He lets them hurt him, because he can't really die. they attack him until he is dead in the only way he can be --hibernating without breathing or dreaming through spring and summer.

While Jack Frost is hibernating in a death like coma in a snow drift by pitch's lair, Pitch finds him and is angry that Jack thinks that he can sleep by him and have no nightmares, so he sicks a nightmare on him and when noting happens he realizes that Jack isn't dreaming, and that he isn't breathing. That's when Pitch sees that Jack is burned and that he's been stabbed through his heart, and through several other places.

Pitch feels his heart break because he believes that jack is dead, and he realizes that he loved jack. Pitch thinks that he's to blame, because if he hadn't sent jack away, then he wouldn't be dead. Angry and sad he hunts down the spirits who hurt jack and kills them.

When he returns, he removes the knives and carries jacks corpse into his lair, and places jack under his favorite bed, then covers jack with snow.  
At the beginning of summer, the guardians show up looking for jack thinking that Pitch took him. Pitch doesn't fight he just stares sadly under his bed while they yell.  
Sandy notices, and looks under it, but when he goes to move the snow Pitch growls at them and lays on top of Jack.  
The guardians see Jack's face looks too pale/almost blue and come to the same conclusion as pitch, that jack is dead  
At first they blame pitch, and they move to attack him, but they notice that he's whimpering and tearing up. So they ask him who did this  
Pitch- spring and summer... they've been taken care of. No thanks to you so called guardians.

The guardians realize what he means, and they are unhappy because they don't get to have revenge for jack. Reluctantly they leave, because pitch won't let them take jack. When they tried he almost bit off a hand. 

Pitch refuses to leave jacks side for too long  
He goes out, causes a few bad dreams then sadly heads home.  
When fall arrives, he is sleeping by jack, when he feels jack move

Shocked pitch moves back a little so he can see jack  
Jack yawns stretches and opens his eyes to find pitch latched onto him.  
Jack angrily- what are you doing? And why am I under a bed with you?  
Pitch- how-? You were dead! How is this possible?!  
Jack confused- of course I'm dead! Aren't you? I thought all spirits were dead.  
Pitch reaches out and feels jacks chest. There is no heart beat.  
Pitch- you're the only spirit I know who's dead... Do you not dream at all?  
Jack sighs then- nope! I don't need to sleep, I just die in the spring.  
Pitch- ...that's horrible. Where do you go when this happens?  
Jack- well most of the time I just keel over and I'm lying there till fall.  
Pitch angrily asks- how do you protect yourself?!  
Jack confused- protect myself from what?

Pitch gets too frustrated at how stupid jack is for just leaving his body vulnerable. Pitch insists that jack will stay with him when this is about to happen.  
Jack is alarmed and shocked- why?  
Pitch holds him closer and tells jack that he has no other choice. If jacks not going to keep himself safe then someone has to, so it might as well be him.  
Jack is squirming to get away angry, - well I don't want your help! I've been doing just fine without anyone!

Pitch kisses him to shut him up then growls,- you will let me protect you, because you tricked me into loving you, you frost bitten idiot! That's why I tried to get you to leave, but then I found you...your body... I thought you were dead jack! That will NEVER happen again, do you understand? You've made me love you, so you have to deal with it. Now shut up and let me hold you!

Jack is stunned for a moment, then his heart gives a slow thud, and he feels warm inside. Frantically he begins kissing Pitch, who has no problem letting him, and kisses back just as fiercely.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand done.


End file.
